


What Killed the Dinosaurs?

by rosered961



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dinosaurs, Gen, Plagg ruins everything, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered961/pseuds/rosered961
Summary: Plagg tells Adrien the tale of how the dinosaurs were wiped out.





	What Killed the Dinosaurs?

Adrien slept peacefully in his bed… Well, he was until he felt a tiny paw tap his cheek.

“Hey, hey,” Adrien, who was still trying to sleep attempted to ignore the small voice. He then felt more tiny paws poking his cheek rapidly. “Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey-”

“What!?” Adrien shouted as he shot up from his bed, glaring at the creature.

“You wanna know how I destroyed a whole species?”

Adrien stared at the black cat like creature. “Huh?”

“I wanna tell you how I killed the dinosaurs.”

Adrien blinked. “How you did what now?”

“The Dinosaurs. I’m gonna tell you how they were wiped out by me!” Plagg grinned. Adrien looked over at his alarm and saw that it was two in the morning. He glared at Plagg and opened his mouth to say something. He then closed his mouth and thought for a moment.

“You know what? I’m actually curious, how did you kill the dinosaurs?”

Plagg grinned even more. “Sit down and let me tell ya! It was a long, long time ago…”

 

Years ago, there was a time when dinosaurs roamed the planet, but you already knew that. What many people don’t know was what existed during and even before the dinosaurs. They were little fairy-like creatures who resembled modern-day animals. They flew around and watched as the world around them changed. These creatures are known as kwamis. You probably also know that sitting around and just watching things change gets boring, it was the same as watching paint dry. These little creatures would usually find ways to entertain themselves.

The kwamis flew through the air, laughing and giggling, while the black cat flew after them. They all flew in different directions, finding places to hide. Plagg paused for a brief second before going after the fox. “Gotha!” He yelled as he pounced him, only to phase though. “What the-” Plagg watched as the fox disappeared. He heard chuckling behind him and looked. The fox grinned at him as he flew. “Hey! That’s cheating!”

“I do not remember anyone saying we could not use our powers.” The fox winked and continued off.

“Trixx!” Plagg frowned and grumbled. He floated down onto the ground and sat there. One of the others saw him and flew down.

“What’s wrong, Plagg?” He asked.

“Nothing, Nooroo, except Trixx cheated!” He yelled enough hoping that Trixx heard.

“How so?” Nooroo asked.

“By using his dumb powers!”

“Well, no one said we couldn’t-”

“That’s what he said!” Plagg yelled.

“Well, why not use yours?”

Plagg stared at him, then grinned and hopped up. “Nooroo, you’re a genius!”

Nooroo blushed and chuckled. “Oh, thank you!”

Nooroo then watched as Plagg flew up. He tilted his head as he wondered what Plagg was planning. Plagg looked around and held up his tiny paws. “You can’t run from me forever and soon none of you will be able to hide either!” Plagg zoomed down at a rapid speed. Nooroo’s smile faded as his mouth formed into an O. Plagg then screamed at the top of his lungs, “CATACLYSM!” He slammed his paws on the ground.

Not even a second later, a cloud of black smoke covered the whole area and then the world. There were cracking sounds and distress animal noises. When the smoke faded, Nooroo coughed and looked up, he gasped at the sight. Every single tree was gone as if there were no trees, to begin with. Instead of grass, the ground was covered in dried and cracked dirt. Every single living thing, besides the kwamis, were reduced to skeletal remains. Soon, the others came over to see what had caused this horrid disaster. They all stared at Plagg and immediately knew. Plagg gave them all a toothy grin, but it quickly faded when he saw what he had done. “Uh oh.” He whispered to himself.

The ladybug kwami, Tikki flew over. “What happened!?” She cried out. Plagg looked at her, then at the others, and then back to her. Tikki glared at him. “Plagg…” She growled.

Plagg gave her a nervous smile and shrugged.”Oops?”

 

“And that’s how it happened!” Plagg finished his story and ate another piece of cheese. Adrien stared at him, as his mouth hung open.

“Am… Am I really that dangerous?” Adrien asked in an almost whisper.

“Heck yeah! I remember when one of my previous masters accidentally killed someone!” Plagg lowered and shook his head, while he shoved another piece of cheese in his mouth. “ He was not the same after that… Well, that's a whole other story and I'm tired. Goodnight!” Plagg fell right asleep on the edge of the bed.

Adrien laid there, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. He did not sleep well for the rest of that night.


End file.
